1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ground connectors and, particularly, to a ground connector used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually include a plurality of electrical components to realize different functions. In order to prevent electrostatic charges from damaging the electrical components, a grounding mechanism is usually provided for removal of electromagnetic interference and electrostatic charges.
However, a conventional grounding structure is usually fixed between two printed circuit boards (PCBs) in an electronic device. If the device should suffer an impact, damaging contact may occur between the PCBs and grounding structure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.